Between Earth and Sky
by RamenKitty
Summary: Those who seek answers from the force walk the line between earth and sky...*sonfic w/Hoobastank's crawling in the dark Anakin POV* please R&R!!


First attempt at a Star Wars songfic, told from Anakin's POV…

" Crawling in the Dark" Copyrighted HoobaStank 

Star Wars belong to George Lucas and Lucasfilm.  They have lots of scary lawyers so therefore; I do my best not to make them mad.  *Grin*

---------------------------

Title: Crawling in the dark

Genre: A bit of Mystery, bit of Angst, bit of future revelation

Paring: Anakin and Amidala duh.

Timeframe: uh, just a little after II, if you figure that Anakin becomes ANH, ESB, and ROTJ Darth Vader in the third movie.  If I got the timeline wrong let me know…please! 

Summery: Anakin reflects on the power that the dark side has to offer.  Written to the words of HoobaStank.  He's confused with darkness and light.  Also, biased on a conversation I had with some peoples in a SW chat room.

Question: if confusion is a part of life, then how come it is shunned and hated?

---------------------

Between earth and Sky…

I muse. 

_I will dedicate and sacrifice my everything for just a second's worth of how my story's ending._

My name, Skywalker, means one who is destined to walk the stars.

            You would laugh at that, but once, I took it very seriously, once, I believed whole-heartedly in this truth.  I knew, I believed, that I would be a Jedi.

Now, I'm not so sure.

_And I wish I could know, if the directions that I take, and all the choices that I make, won't end up all for nothing._

Amidala…begged me, pleaded with me to complete my training.  She said it was necessary, that she and Obi-wan were worried about me.  About my safety and my aspirations.  I told her then not to worry herself.  Everything would turn out fine.

Now, I'm not so sure.

_Show me what its for, make me understand it. I've been crawling in the dark, looking for the answers.  Is there something more, then what I've been handed? I've been crawling in the dark, looking for an answer-_

Yelling, screaming, the sounds of death and the smell of blood and pain.  Such things are necessary for understanding.  No one would understand that…but I think I do.  Sometimes, you have to suffer.  You can't be a part of a rigid system, I will not be part of such a rigid system…I will not be part of the rigid system that is the Jedi…I WILL NOT!

_Help me carry on, assure me its okay, to use my heart and not my eyes, to navigate the darkness.  Will the ending ever be, coming suddenly, will I ever get to see, the ending to my story?_

Sometimes, I'm not even sure that they're my thoughts and feelings that make me do this.  Its like…I'm trapped in a never-ending maze.  I had a terrifying dream recently.  I was begging, pleading for help from my master Obi-wan…from Amidala, no one would help me…everyone said I had to face it…I was caught up-

Like a fish in a net

" Lord Vader." The new recruit of something my new master has coined, " A Storm trooper unit," We have captured the Jedi Obi-wan Kenobi."

" No others?"

" No my lord-"

            He is on the floor, writhing like the fish in the net while I leave.  It is time for me to face my fears, my destiny, and confront the man I once called Master…and friend.

_Show me what its for, make me understand it. I've been crawling in the dark, looking for the answers.  Is there something more, then what I've been handed? I've been crawling in the dark, looking for an answer-_

            I face my former teacher, General Kenobi of the Clone wars.  Disgraced but still as arrogant as only a Jedi could be.  This new aspect of my personality sneers at him, jeers at his efforts at saving his beloved comrades.

How could you understand? What is still left of me screams, How could you possibly understand the position.  This is bigger then Amidala, then everything… I have to understand. 

            " And the darkness that I was wandering in could never explain it to me. " I finished suddenly, out loud, something I bet he never expected.  I tried to hide my insecurity, the weak part of me wishing that-

This is your destiny.  An act of prevention…and assistance. 

            " Anakin?" for a millisecond, a glimmer of hope lights my former master's face.  He looks at me hopefully.  I pause, about to answer-

_So when and how will I know? …._

_How much further do I have to go, how much longer until I finally know? …._

_Because I'm looking and I just can't see, what's in front of me, in Front of me!_

            " That name." I say, mustering up the coldest voice I could, " No longer has any meaning for me.  Now General Kenobi, where is she?"  He doesn't understand the desperate seeking.  The force itself seems to demand something from me…and I don't know what it is-

_Show me what its for, make me understand it. I've been crawling in the dark, looking for the answers.  Is there something more, then what I've been handed? I've been crawling in the dark, looking for an answer-_

            Obi-wan… the darkness cannot snuff the light that exists within my soul.  Here and now, some small part of who I was will survive.  If for nothing but this powerful being who stands before me.  You need to understand.  It's my own journey, and I need to continue it on my own.  I will find my answer…unlike you…who already has yours- 

            " Crawling in the dark…looking for an answer-"

For a moment we were both gripped in the grasp of beings that we could never fully understand.

            " Exactly General Kenobi.  Until we meet again."

I save that part of my soul away, as I leave the darkness for the light that I have found within something that could normally not be so…

For I am Anakin Skywalker, the one who walks the line between Darkness and light…

The line between earth and Sky…. 

------------------

Quickie Lil' Author notes: 

He-Lo.  What you think? You like? Based on a conversation some people and I had, concerning weather or not Anakin Skywalker was the chosen one.  Consider that he was, because of him the rigid ways of the Jedi that inhibited people from really feeling were destroyed, different ways were born.  Its human nature to desire something we cannot have, and therefore be willing to fight for it.

Flame me, review me, critic me, I could care less! Just do it please? I have no life! Please…^_^


End file.
